


Ying-Yang

by wakingupalone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunk Louis, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, drug use if you squint, thoughtful harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingupalone/pseuds/wakingupalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry sees good, theres always evil not far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ying-Yang

The sun comes up behind the clouds and kinda shoots through the spot where the blade on the window shade cracked when Louis got frustrated a couple months ago, illuminating a part of the room a little bit.  
It was enough that it wakes harry up, it always does.  
But Louis doesn't move. He never does.  
Harry never expects him to anyway.

And Harry gets up, swinging his feet to the side of the bed and setting his sock clad feet on the cold morning floor and the bed shakes and creaks as he pushed himself up, he cringes at the noise, glancing quickly at the unconsious boy still wrapped up in the think duvet, but Louis doesn't move. He never does, Harry doesnt expect him to.  
Harry still tip toes quietly as he can, extra careful not to wake Louis up. But Louis won't, Harry knows that.  
  
Louis got home at who knows what time last night from the bar, screaming and yelling about things that didn't even make sense. He smelled of Whiskey and cigarettes, but Louis didn't smoke, so Harry assumed he had been out with Zayn.  
  
He broke a few things in his way, shouting about with rage about something unimportant and unintelligent, but Harry cleans up the purple vase that had been sitting on the shelf by the coat closet, and the beer from the bottle louis threw at the fridge when Harry asked for him to put it in the trash.

And that's what Harry does. Harry cleans up after Louis' messes.

Cleans up after everyones messes.

And _maybe_ Louis had come home like that almost everyday for two weeks, too drunk to function, too drunk to think. But wasn't that the _point_? To get out of your head for awhile? Nothing hurts when the burn of alcohol is sitting in your stomach and racing through your head.

Because Louis was shoved into something he didn't know was coming. _(They all were, werent they?)_  
All he wanted was to make people happy, sing on a stage with people screaming for him. And he'd done it.  
He got what he wanted. _(they all did. didn't they?)_  
  
Thats what Harry told himself.  
Its always what he told himself while he bandaged the small cuts on his hands from picking up the shards of glass.  
  
And sometimes while Harry has to watch Louis drown himself in liquor, or lie awake while he sleep with too much vodka on his breath, he thinks.  
and mostly he thinks about that all those times someone tried to explain that little black and white circle to him, the one swirled down the middle, with the inverted coloured dot on each side.  
he never exactly understood what it truely meant and why it was so important. Until now.

Because everything good around him, was shadowed by something evil.

He was living his dream with 4 people who loved him more than they loved themselves, singing to thousands of people a night while they sang back to them, he made millions of people happy. But she stood their mocking him with her ability to be seen as _normal_ in the public eye, and they fitted him for puppet strings the second he walked in.

But at the same time, everything evil around him, was shadowed by something good.

They told him he wasn't good enough, that he was so many things he wasnt, and that the way he was born wasnt _normal_ , or _natural_ , and it had to be kept _hidden_. But bright blue eyes stood in the white dot at the end of the dark tunnel, and at the end of the night, he still came _home_.

So if Harry's being honest, he'd rather not think either, and most of the time, everything moved too fast for him to think anyway. He wanted to slow everything down at first, catch his breath, enjoy what was happening around him because their was so much he couldnt _appreciate_.

But when he did, he saw how much shit was going on around him that he didnt want to see. Mostly he saw how unfair things were, and how there was a lot of evil and a little bit of good in his own "ying-yang";

He saw the exahstion and fear in his bestfriends eyes. He found the powdered white dollar bills in Zayn's hotel rooms. He noticed the concerning amount food left on Niall's plate. And the dailed calls to her at 3 in the morning on Liam's phone.  
He really saw / _just_ / why Louis drank.

So when the boy stirred in bed at a late hour in the day, too weak to even yell for the younger and complain, Harrys' already there with water and pain releaver, and no questions asked. Louis wouldnt tell anyway, he never did.

_And deep in his heart this was the one mess Harry was desprate to clean up, but the one he couldn't._

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/920f0b233fd58366137e3436e56c9a33/tumblr_mm91b8byi31rmdm1po1_500.jpg)


End file.
